


Just Let Me Adore You

by AmeBot2038



Series: Let Me ... Series (Tiny Pretty Things) [2]
Category: Tiny Pretty Things (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Deep talk, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sequel, Spoilers, Tiny Pretty Things, spoiling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeBot2038/pseuds/AmeBot2038
Summary: Shane and Dev are lucky enough to spend some days together after the events that happened at the Archer School of BalletIt's the sequel to Let Me Hold You Close
Relationships: Shane McRae/Dev Ranaweera
Series: Let Me ... Series (Tiny Pretty Things) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071956
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's right after the events of Let Me Hold You Close. It's the same day.  
> Shane and Dev have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your lovely comments! They're the only reason why I'm writing this. It truly means a lot! I don't know when I'll come around to write the other three chapters, but I thought I'd post this today because it's Christmas, and y'all deserved this little gift.

Dev's phone rang.

"Ranaweera," he said when he picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Ranaweera. It's Talbot here. The police have a few questions, nothing out of the ordinary, but I won't be in the office tomorrow. Therefore, you can stay at home. I'll see you on Tuesday."

The call ended, and Dev stared at the phone in his hand. He stood in his bedroom to clean up the mess of clothes they had left there earlier.

"Hey, Shane!" he called to get his boyfriend's attention.

The dancer joined him in the bedroom, leaning in the door frame and looking at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Is there something you want to do tomorrow? I have a day off."

Shane frowned.

"You have a day off? I could hardly believe you stayed at home this morning. You told me you're every day in the office. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, the police have questions not only for Madame Debois but also Talbot."

"Oh shit. Do you think the cops will close your company?"

"No, but I don't know how much we lose until everything is settled again. Even if I can keep my job, I don't know if what will happen to Talbot and the company. Maybe they won't support the ASB anymore. Your school might have a financial problem, even bigger than it already is."

Shane ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Damn it. I mean, I know it was the right choice to call out Madame and everything. Who will help us if we don't do it ourselves, but I'm really scared about what will happen. I never meant for you to have some struggle because of it."

"We'll figure it out. You could change the school, right? Like Oren and Neveah," Dev said, worried, and stepped closer to place his hand in Shane's neck.

Shane just shrugged.

"I don't know. Sure some schools would take me, but probably not the really good ones. I lost my solo in Sleeping Beauty. I was just in the corps. Who should see something special in my dancing? I don't even know what they want to see. Ramon gave me shit about my dancing before the second show. He said nobody would like to see some man dancing like a woman. Basically, he called me a fag."

"Hey, fuck him."

"I'd rather not," Shane interrupted, smirking, and Dev laughed.

"What I mean is you made these shows happen. You and your friends alone. Without your video, nobody would have come. You don't need this idiot. You are amazing."

"Thanks, babe," Shane said with a soft smile and kissed Dev.

"So, what do you want to do? We both could use a distraction."

"Well," Shane started with a look into the living room, "you could use some furniture."

Dev followed Shane's gaze, thinking. Even if he had a real bed now, every other room, except for the kitchen and bathroom, was still covered with tarpaulin. Also, he had just one chair in his kitchen.

"Yeah, that's true. Let's get some tomorrow. Are you good at decorating?"

"I live in a dorm room for half of my life. There aren't many chances to decorate. I can say what would fit together, though."

"You wanna do furniture shopping with me?" Dev asked with a low voice, pulling Shane close.

"What are you? My husband? Helping to decorate our new home?" Shane returned, teasing.

As much as he appreciated this moment, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that it was too good to be true. Usually, they fought about something. This domestic mood was a little overwhelming. Shane wanted it to be true, but he didn't dare to really believe it. He tried his best to stop himself from falling in love, and that certainly didn't help.

"You're such an asshole," Dev said, annoyed, rolling his eyes and dropped his arms.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to all that date thing is all. I'd love to help you," Shane apologized and kissed Dev's cheek tenderly.

"What should we get?"

"I don't know. Doesn't really matter as long as we get rid of some of these tarpaulins. They freak me out."

"Did you really think I was some sort of psycho when we first met?" Dev asked, laughing.

"Of course. You were standing in the door frame, looking and acting like Mr. Grey himself. When I saw these tarpaulins all over the place, I thought you'd kill me," Shane replied honestly.

"Why kiss me then?"

"Well, if I was going to die, I could have some fun before at least, and look at you. You're a total 10 and sexy as hell."

"Thanks, doll," Dev said, smirking, "You are not so bad yourself."

"I'm flattered."

They smiled.

"However, I'm glad you're coming with me tomorrow."

Dev patted Shane's shoulder and was about to leave the room, but the dancer flinched at the touch and winced in pain. Immediately, Dev turned around to face Shane with a worried expression. Concern rose inside of Dev.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. My whole body aches. Training, dance lessons, shooting the video, rehearsals, shows. It was a little too much last week, and now I'm a little tense. It's not that bad, though. You just caught me off-guard," Shane shrugged.

Dev watched him closely while he considered if Shane tried to hide his pain, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Besides, as a ballet dancer, he was probably used to pain.

"I have a great idea of what we can do to release some of the tension."

Dev grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him into the bathroom, where he started purring water in the bathtub. The room was big, like every other room in the apartment. There were black tiles on the floor, beige on the wall, and it had the same extravagant lamps. There was a sideboard under the faucet and a mirror above. On the shelf next to it were some towels.

"Gosh, I hadn't had a bath in forever," Shane sighed in content as he already started to strip off his clothes.

"Choose a bath essence? It's in the sideboard," Dev said while he checked the water temperature.

"Seriously? You have various kinds of bath essence, but no couch?" Shane teased.

"I don't need a couch. After 15 hours of work, I have no intentions of some evening entertainment. I eat, and I go to bed, but I enjoy a bath."

Shane grabbed a bottle of ginger-lime bubble bath and got into the tub after adding some of it to the water. He closed his eyes and sighed satisfied when he felt the warmth reaching his tense muscles. Shane heard the black-haired moving, and a little later, soft music was heard.

"Move a bit," Dev said and laughed when Shane looked at him in confusion. "What? Did you think I'd watch you taking a bath?"

Dev got in the tub behind his boyfriend and slung his arms around the dancer's torso. Shane snuggled up against him and closed his eyes again while he relaxed more and more. His head fell onto Dev's shoulder, and the older guy kissed Shane's cheek, neck, and shoulder.

"Are you feeling better, doll?" Dev asked after a while of comfortable silence.

Shane hummed in agreement, but after a few seconds, he sat up.

"So uhm ... Is this official? Are we together?" he asked, turning around to face Dev. "I mean, we have pet names for each other, and I'm kinda living here for the next days."

"I thought that was obvious. I asked you yesterday after the show," Dev replied light-hearted.

"I know, I know. I just ... I never had a boyfriend before, just some hook-ups or something. It seemed like an on-off kind of thing between us. We can't be with each other, but without each other doesn't work, either. You know? I just want to know where we at."

Dev kissed him tenderly and nodded in agreement.

"You know, you are pretty confusing," Shane continued. "After we left the studio that night, you told me that I'm too angry that I push people away too much, and I agree. When we talked in front of the studio, you said that we wouldn't fit together. After the first show, though, you gave me these flowers. You wouldn't let me kiss you, though. Later that night, you wanted a quickie in the restrooms. I can understand that PDA isn't your thing. It's okay that you want to be professional in front of your boss, just ... Just tell me what you want."

Shane sighed, a little desperate. Dev slung his arms around the dancer and pulled him close again.

"I want you, doll. I know we both made it hard for each other. I didn't have the same problems as you because I stayed in the closet, and after my coming out, I busted my ass to get my job. I simply had no time for a boyfriend. You have your own backstory, and I understand that some things trigger you. No one should call you a fag ... It's new for both of us, but I really want to get used to that."

Shane smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It isn't just that. Sure, it sucks. I hate it, and I don't understand why dancing ballet isn't masculine enough. I don't need more of these assholes in my life. I had more than enough back in Colorado, but the main reason why I don't want to be there again is that my whole family is criminal. Every single one of them was in jail for whatever reason. They didn't raise my right. Everything I've ever known was how to save my own ass. That included not only being as best as I can in ballet but also stopping others from hurting my feelings. I don't know how people work, and a ballet school really isn't the best place to learn that. There are more intrigues than anywhere else. It's like Pretty Little Liars, just in real life. We are not these tiny pretty things everyone sees when we're on stage. We're all rotten."

"Hey, look at me," Dev demanded softly.

Shane looked up to him and saw the loving smile on his lover's face. The dark-haired cupped his face and kissed him tenderly.

"It might be hard until we get used to each other, but you woke something inside of me, and I don't want to give up. I really want you by my side, you hear me, doll?"

Shane nodded, smiling, and snuggled up to Dev's body again. They kissed, and Shane let his head fall onto Dev's chest with closed eyes. His now official boyfriend held him close while they stayed in the bathtub until the water was cold. Later, they moved to the bed, made love with each other, and fell asleep in comfortable silence.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dev has a day off. They go furniture shopping and else

Shane opened his eyes on Monday morning. The sun was just about to rise, but he was used to getting up early, so his internal clock woke him up even though he could sleep in. The sky changed its color from grey to orange and red before the sun finally rose. His gaze shifted from the colorful sky to the person next to him. A fond smile appeared on Shane's face as he watched Dev's sleeping form. The dark-haired was so peaceful and carefree in his sleep. Shane didn't want to wake him up, so he remained still and motionless while watching his boyfriend. He thought about the latest development in their relationship. Shane had been sure that he fucked up all the time and that nothing serious could grow between them. Dev wasn't much better, too. However, as they said the other day: They both wanted to get used to this thing. They never had a real relationship before, so everything was new. Everything they experience before they met was just a random hook-up. Shane had to think of Oren. He had been so in love with him for many years, and he had ignored the fact that what they did was wrong. Oren broke his heart when he ended things, but even Shane knew it was the right thing to do. Their relationship was toxic, and both of them deserved better. Shane had been desperate, and he wanted Oren to fall in love with him. Even if his relationship with Bette wasn't a healthy one, either, he had a good thing with Neveah now. Shane was about to find his happiness with the man next to him. All it took was a little work and honesty to come past their insecurities. At first, Dev was just a distraction to help Shane get over his broken heart, but he really wanted to say, "Yes," when Dev asked if the blond did dates. They both made so many mistakes because they were scared, but Shane was tired of being afraid. He wanted Dev. When they recorded the video, and Shane freaked out about Matteo, Dev had made clear that Shane's anger was a no-go for him. He was so mad at the blond, and before he could end things, Shane bailed and stormed off. The dancer couldn't take it. Of course, he knew what it meant, but he didn't want it to be true. He was crying in front of the studio, trying to get his shit together. That was where Dev had found him. They said they wouldn't fit together. 

Shane didn't want to lose his mind about the past. He was pretty happy right now, and another smile appeared on his face. Dev was still peacefully sleeping, but Shane leaned over and carefully kissed his boyfriend's forehead, his nose, his cheek, his temple, his chin. He left hot kisses on Dev's throat, making his way done to his collarbone. It made Dev shifting in his sleep, and he was slowly waking up. Shane kissed his way back up, and when he kissed Dev's lips, the dark-haired returned the kiss hungrily. He slung his arms around Shane's waist to pull him close and on top of him.

"Morning, doll," said Dev, his voice husky from sleep. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Shane rested his chin on Dev's chest and looked at his boyfriend. 

_ He is so beautiful _ , Shane thought.

"I just wanted to," Shane admitted with a grin. "You liked it?"

"You tell me," Dev returned and pressed his hard cock against Shane's stomach. 

The blond had a smug grin on his face.

"I'm not fully convinced. Maybe you can go a bit more into detail."

Dev's eyes turned dark with hunger, and he flipped them over.

"Stop talking and kiss me," Dev demanded, and who was Shane to deny him.

Once they caught their breath again, Shane got out of the bed and rummaged in his bag. He bought it with him from the ASB the other day since he needed some clothes and stuff. 

"What are you doing?" Dev asked in his typical annoyed tone.

"I'm looking for my running stuff," Shane replied, concentrated. 

"You what?"

Dev sat up in the bed and looked at his boyfriend, who was kneeling naked in front of his bag. Grinning, he took underwear, socks, tights, a shirt, and his shoes out of it and put the clothes on.

"Are you serious? You want to go for a run?" 

"Of course. Just because I have three days off doesn't mean I can eat junk food and do no sport. My body is my capital, and I can't afford to be lazy," Shane explained firmly.

"Alright, alright. Can I join you? A little run can't hurt."

"Sure."

With a groan, Dev got out of bed, too, and put on his own clothes. He preferred to stay in bed with his blond, but staying there alone wasn't half as fun, so he could as well get a move on.

Little later, the couple entered a park near-by.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Dev asked.

"Just five miles. I can do some dance training and a workout later."

Dev nodded, and Shane smiled at him before he started running. The dark-haired followed and tried his best to keep up. After three miles, though, he had to slow down. Shane didn't notice, so all Dev could do was trying to not lose sight of him. The blond was way fitter and faster than Dev, and when he finally finished his run, he panted heavily. Shane was on the grass doing push-ups. Dev fell down next to him, which made Shane laugh for a moment.

"Why ... are you ... so fast?" Dev asked, interrupted by his need for air.

"Babe," Shane begun, stopping his push-ups and starting to stretch. "I'm dancing since I'm seven years old, and for the last seven years, I danced for eight hours a day. It'd be quite sad if I wouldn't be fit. Oren and I used to run together before everything went to shit."

Dev just nodded; he didn't know what to say. He really didn't want to think or talk about Oren. 

When Shane finished his stretching, they went back to Dev's apartment. They took turns showering and preparing breakfast before they ate and took off to buy some furniture. Shane looked stunning as always. He was wearing black, skinny jeans, a white button-down with dark red flowers and hummingbirds. Dev couldn't tear his eyes away when the dark-haired watched his boyfriend applying some eyeliner. He felt terribly underdressed in his dark blue jeans and the dark red polo shirt. 

"So, what do you want to get?" Shane asked while he looked around the gigantic store.

"I thought about some chairs for the kitchen and a couch since you're so obsessed with it," Dev teased. 

Shane laughed and made his way to the chairs. They decided quickly because Dev already had one and wanted the others to match, so he chose the exact same again.

The couch was a little harder. The two tried a lot of them, tested if they were comfortable and if the color and the style fitted into Dev's living room. The guys settled down on a sofa with a black fabric cover. Dev had an arm on the back of the couch behind Shane, and the blond let his head fall down onto Dev's shoulder.

"This one is really cozy," Shane stated. "You wanna take it?"

Dev just nodded in content. His mind was elsewhere. He thought about how natural and right it all felt with Shane. The blond made Dev happy, and he wanted to hold him in his arms on his couch like this forever. They were technically together for a day, but the thought of losing Shane hurt already. The dancer would graduate in a few months, and Dev had no clue what would happen after that. Would they still be together? Would they try to move in together? Would Shane find an academy where he could dance? What would even happen to the Archer? Would Dev find a job near Shane?

"Babe?"

Shane's voice made him concentrate on reality again. Dev looked at his boyfriend expectantly. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I zoned out. What is it?"

A worried expression stayed on Shane's face, but he didn't press any further. 

"I asked if you need something else or are we ready to go?"

"We can go. We got the chairs, we got the couch, and I'll take this coffee table as well."

Shane got up and held out his hand to help Dev. His fingers lingered for a moment before he let go.

"You can hold my hand if you want," Dev said, assuring.

With an unsure smile, Shane grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have a problem with PDA in general. I just want to be professional when my boss is around," Dev added.

"So ... I can kiss you right here?" Shane asked, smirking.

Dev didn't reply verbally. Instead, he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend tenderly.

After getting their furniture, they drove back to Dev's apartment, and Dev started to build it up while Shane got ready for his workout. He changed into his tights again but didn't bother to wear a shirt. He joined Dev in the living room because there was the most space. They put on some energetic music while they both worked. At first, Dev was concentrated on the furniture and the instruction manual, but soon enough, he started glancing over to Shane. The dancer trained all muscle groups of his body with different exercises. Squads, push-ups, lunges, and a lot of stuff Dev couldn't name. The push-ups were the worst. Every muscle in Shane's body was tense. While Dev tried his best to not stare, Shane was zoned out and only concentrated on his exercises. It got even worse when Shane started dancing. At first, he did his warm-up. The blond used a chair from the kitchen as a barre. It wasn't that interesting for Dev, so he finished building up the couch. When he sat down on it to read the instruction manual for the coffee table, he realized that Shane had started to dance. It was breathtaking. Every movement was so precise, dynamic, and powerful. There was so much strength behind every rise of an arm, every spin, every jump. Shane was lost in the music, and Dev was sure he didn't even know where he was right now. While the dark-haired watched his boyfriend, he realized that he wouldn't get tired of seeing this. Ballet was a beautiful dance form. Not only from an aesthetic point of view but also from all the work behind it. It took years and years of hard work and discipline. When he first met Shane, Dev never thought the goofy guy could be this ambitious about something, but he was. Dancing into Dev's life and taking his breath away. 

Shane's dance was so hot that Dev couldn't stop himself from stepping in the dancer's way. Startled, Shane stopped and tripped. The dark-haired grabbed him and pulled him close. Before Shane was able to ask why he did that, Dev kissed him deeply. 

"How about a little break from making your boyfriend horny?" he mumbled.

"You liked the show?" Shane asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

His hands started undoing the buttons of Dev's shirt.

"Very much so. I could get used to seeing you dance in my living room."

Shane pulled the shirt over Dev's head and traced the dark-haired's carotid with hot kisses. He pushed him back until Dev had to sit down on the newly built couch. Shane crawled into Dev's lap and ground down, which tore a moan from Dev's mouth. The dark-haired let his hands wander over the dancer's back. He could feel the body heat from all the worked up muscles and a light film of sweat. It really didn't help him to keep his countenance. 

"Let's move over to the bed. We don't want to ruin the cushions, do we?" Shane said with a smirk.

Without a verbal response, Dev grabbed the blond's thighs and got up. Shane wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him hungrily.

It was late afternoon already when they lay on the bed, limbs intertwined, and kissing lazily. 

"Will you stay for the next two days even if I have to go to work?" Dev asked quietly. "I know we won't have that much time together, but I promise to come home as soon as possible. I enjoyed the last two days very much, and I want to know you better."

"Yeah, of course. If you want me to stay," Shane agreed with a small smile. 

Dev shot him a wide smile, and Shane knew he couldn't say no whenever Dev looked like this. The dark-haired got up, ignored Shane's protest, and left the room. Confused, Shane stayed in bed and wondered what his boyfriend did. He didn't have to think about it for long because Dev returned quickly. He lay down again, pulling Shane close so that the dancer could rest his head on the dark-haired's chest.

"Here," Dev said.

He had a key in his hand. Shane's heart skipped a beat while he stared at it.

"Are ... are you serious?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean, it's not the hint for you to move in. I know you can't do that even if you wanted to. It's just... I hope you'll be here more often, and if I'm at work, you can enter or leave the apartment."

Shane cupped Dev's hand, pressed a kiss onto every knuckle before taking the key.

"Thank you," he said, voice thick with emotion, and he wished he could put into words what this meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any things you want to have included in this fic. I have a few ideas for a part three and four for this series, and I'm up to add your ideas if possible.  
> Also, I'm desperately looking for someone to talk with about TPT. If you love Shane and Dev as much as I do, please, yell at me on Twitter or Instagram (@amebot2038).


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff, cuteness, and texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun! omg

The silent alarm on his smartwatch turned on and waked Dev up at 6 am. With a quiet groan, he rubbed his face. He yawned and stretched his muscles before his gaze wandered to the person next to him. Shane lay on his side, facing the window. With a small smile on his lips, Dev kissed his boyfriend's shoulder and got up. After finding a suit to wear for work, Dev left the bedroom and entered the kitchen. He made breakfast for himself and prepared something for Shane while he ate it. For his boyfriend, he made some porridge with berries and some extra fruits and vegetables. After that, he prepared a mug with a teabag, so Shane had just to heat up some water. Quietly, he brushed his teeth and made himself ready for work. Before he left, he sneaked into the bedroom once more to look at Shane. The blond was still asleep, and Dev smiled at the sight. He left a little note on the bed and left the apartment. 

Startled by the sound of the closing door, Shane woke up without realizing what had ripped him from his dream. Soon enough, he noticed the note next to him.

_Couldn't wake you up._

_You looked so adorable._

_Breakfast is in the kitchen ;)_

_See you later,_

_Dev ♥_ _️_

_PS: I can't wait to see you._

A big smile spread on Shane's face. Esmé was right after all, and he really scored the jackpot with that one. Shane got up, put on one of Dev's sweatpants, and padded into the kitchen to find his breakfast. Quickly, he returned to the bedroom to grab his phone and text Neveah.

Laughing, he lay down the phone on the table and started eating his breakfast while he thought about what to do. With a laugh, the dancer realized that he hadn't any hobbies besides dancing anymore. He had stopped everything else when he joined the ASB. There simply was no time for anything else. Every dancer could consider themselves happy if they could meet some friends or their families. 

Shane did the dishes and built up the coffee table. He had a big smile on his face as he remembered why they hadn't done that the other day. They were busy with something that included a bed. However, the table didn't keep the dancer busy for long. He did some yoga, but soon enough, he was bored and didn't know what to do. He grabbed his phone.

Dev's phone vibrated because of a new message. The dark-haired looked at the screen and smiled as he saw the text from Shane. Dev hadn't time to reply, though. He had to prepare for a meeting. Shane, though, thought Dev was at work for fun because he kept sending him messages. Every time, Dev thought it was a message from his boss and picked up the phone. He couldn't suppress a smile, and his thoughts wandered back to his apartment where he left Shane. It was barely nine, but Dev couldn't wait to be back at home. However, he had to concentrate now for at least one and a half hours in his conference, so he sent Shane a quick text while he waited for the meeting to begin. 

With a laugh, he let the phone disappear into the pocket of his pants. That boy made him way happier than he had ever expected from their first date. To be honest, he had been sad when Shane said that he didn't do dates. Dev really wanted to meet him again. Before the dark-haired could concentrate on his boss, his phone vibrated again. With an anticipating smile, he looked at it when he was unnoticed. Shane had sent him pictures that tore Dev's breath away. Quickly, he let the phone fall into his bag. 

For the rest of the meeting, he couldn't concentrate. The pictures were stuck in his head. Shane exactly knew how much Dev loved it to see him dance. The thought of Shane dancing somewhere upper body bare didn't help to keep the blood in Dev's head. He tried his best to listen, but his thoughts wandered to the dancer again and again. After an hour of dealing with the distraction that was his boyfriend, Dev could finally return his attention to the meeting only. Usually, he was active in these conferences, but today he could only share his ideas for the last thirty minutes. 

Once the meeting was over, Dev checked his phone. Of course, a soft smile appeared on his face again. Shane had sent more messages. Dev was falling so hard for this guy.

Dev realized he was staring at the beautiful picture. It made him feel all warm inside when he read the domestic texts. His boyfriend let him know where he was such an adorable thing.

He worked a little more before he called it a day. Dev couldn't stay away from home any longer. On his way home, the dark-haired stopped at a book store. He bought a copy of 'On Earth We're Briefly Gorgeous' by Ocean Vuong. It was the book that Dev had talked about on their first date. With a smile on his face, he finally drove home.

"Doll? I'm home," he called into the quiet of the apartment.

No response. With a frown, Dev got rid of his jacket and his shoes before he searched the apartment. He found Shane in the livingroom. Of course, he was dancing, and he used headphones, which was why he couldn't hear Dev. The dark-haired let the doorframe support his weight while he watched Shane. After a few moments, the blond noticed him, and his whole face lit up.

"Hey, babe," he said and threw the headphones onto the couch while he walked to Dev to greet him with a chaste kiss. "How was your day?"

Dev laughed and pulled his boyfriend close.

"A lot harder as usual. I couldn't concentrate, and who's fault was it?"

"I have no clue," Shane replied with a smirk and slung his arms around Dev's neck.

"Yours, and you know it. You planned to distract me."

"Bold of you to assume something bad," the blond whispered.

He was so close that Dev could feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

"Shut up," Dev said, already distracted again, and kissed Shane properly.

They broke the kiss in need of air a little later.

"I got you something," Dev announced and gave Shane the book.

"Is that you told me about?"

"Yes. I thought since you were so bored today, you could read it if you want."

"Of course. Thank you!"

Shane thanked him with a kiss on Dev's cheek and dropped onto the couch with a book. 

"Sure. Thanks for the help with the table, by the way. I'll change, and then we can cook dinner or something."

"Or something," Shane said with a mischievous grin. 

Dev laughed and left his key and phone on the new table before he left the room.

Shane started reading and was already stunned by the first few pages. He finally understood why Dev was so in love with this book. The language was amazing, and Shane knew he wouldn't stop reading once he started properly tomorrow. Out of the corner of his eye, Shane saw the display of Dev's phone light up. He leaned over to check the time. Once he saw the display, he forgot everything else. Shane didn't care about the messages. The blond deleted every notification to see the wallpaper. Awestruck, he stared at it.

"Shane," Dev said with a threatening tone in his voice.

After another moment, Shane raised his gaze to meet Dev's. The dark-haired stood on the other side of the room. Anger was written all over his face.

"I wasn't spying, I swear," Shane stammered. "I just ... I'm your wallpaper?"

Confused blinking, Dev came over to sat down next to Shane.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, you're my boyfriend, right? I have your number saved with your name and a heart behind it."

Shane smiled sweetly.

"That's so cute. I never was someone's wallpaper. But I don't have any pictures of you."

"I'll send you some sexy pictures from work tomorrow," Dev sarcastically promised with a laugh.

"Asshole," Shane returned, smirking. "Now go make dinner. You're the only one here who can cook."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Laughing, they walked over to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Shane from Brennan's Instagram, picture of Neveah from Kylie's Instagram. I had way too much fun creating these chats. Let me know if you want something like that again  
> The lockscreen is my personal lockscreen. I don't have an iPhone, so it doesn't fit with the fake WhatsApp chats, but whatever.


End file.
